A crimping tool is a device that joins one or more pieces of conductors to a connector by deforming the conductor in a manner that causes the conductor to be secured to the connector. The one or more pieces of conductor may be joined together via a connector such as a compression lug. The compression lug includes a barrel with a hole at one end of the barrel for receiving a conductor such as wiring or cable. The other end of the barrel may terminate into a terminal that can be secured to a circuit or to a terminal of another compression lug. Alternatively, rather than terminating into a terminal, the other end of the barrel may include another hole for receiving another piece of wiring or cable.
A crimp tool is used to crimp the barrel of the compression lug to secure the compression lug to the conductor inserted into the compression lug. For example, a Y46 industry standard crimping tool is used to crimp the barrel of the compression lug. Generally, conventional Y46 industry standard crimp tools include a die that creates an impression on the compression lug in order to secure the compression lug to the conductor inserted into the compression lug.
To create the impression, a conventional Y46 standard crimp tool applies force to the die which is pressed on the compression lug to create a single impression on the compression lug. However, a single impression on the compression lug is insufficient to adequately secure the conductor to the compression lug. Thus, a conventional Y46 standard crimp tool must apply multiple compressions using the die to create multiple impressions on the compression lug that are sufficient to secure the conductor to the compression lug. Since multiple compressions must be applied to the compression lug, the impressions on the compression lug may be unevenly spaced due to human error in repositioning the compression lug for each compression. Accordingly, conventional Y46 standard crimp tools are inefficient and inaccurate.